ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
MandrillMask
is a Nocturne Master with a mandrill motif, an ancient and mystical Nocturne of mythical status and FlamingoMask's guide and mentor figure. He is a secondary character in FlamingoMask. History ''Pre-FlamingoMask History'' Virtually almost nothing is known about his past, where he comes from exactly, which universe he comes from and among other things, but this is chiefly due to him having lived a long time ago to the point history did not record it and only leaving him to remember of the times from before. Contacting him about it as well is no easy task. MandrillMask would spend his time later on during his adult life going out and training other people from history and across the universes/worlds to become better warriors as well as showing them the path to greatness. However during this time, he had also made himself scarce sans to the people he trained, giving him a status of something of legend to others who were lucky enough to see him (their is an old joke that if maybe you say MandrillMask's name three times in the dark, he will appear to you.) One of his most notable apprentices was none other than FlamingoMask's father during the 60's, who he helped train to become a better hero and help him in his time of need. Unlike the past heroes however, OwlMask kept in good touch with MandrillMask, still being able to contact with him even during the years FlamingoMask was a teen. OwlMask ended up being for the longest time, the last living person (at least that we know of so far) to have met MandrillMask in person. MandrillMask then dropped off the radar once again however, up until recent times, becoming FlamingoMask's mentor. ''FlamingoMask'' ''The Birth of FlamingoMask'' MandrillMask along with FlamingoMask fled the burning Planet Nocturne after Emperor Goro sent his forces to destroy each and every one of the Nocturnes. MandrillMask and FlamingoMask soon then arrived on Earth, where the two landed at a desert. When Muchi came out and attacked them, MandrillMask ordered FlamingoMask not to fight it and it would be best to seek cover. MandrillMask turned out to be correct, as then an unidentified object then crash-landed down on the area, creating a massive blast and forming a crater. Fortunately MandrillMask and FlamingoMask were lucky enough to hide inside a cavern during the blow. With Muchi no longer chasing them, MandrillMask and FlamingoMask then continued their journey, only then to run into the Grand Phoenix. After speaking with the Grand Phoenix some more, MandrillMask and FlamingoMask decided to help it. However then Garbage Monster revealed himself, meaning that the two Nocturnes had to get the Grand Phoenix to safety quick. MandrillMask carried the Grand Phoenix into the cavern along with FlamingoMask, however FlamingoMask realized that they still had to get the Grand Phoenix's egg. Unfortunately, Garbage Monster spotted FlamingoMask around that same time and opened fire many missiles at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then got the egg safely to the cavern and MandrillMask congratulated him, only for FlamingoMask to collapse, dying. Just as MandrillMask was figuring out what to do, the Grand Phoenix then spoke to the Nocturne sage, offering to save FlamingoMask's life by giving up his own life force to revive him, as repayment for saving his (the Grand Phoenix's) son. Grand Phoenix just needed MandrillMask to fufill the ritual and say the words, to which MandrillMask of course agreed to do. As Grand Phoenix then "merges" with FlamingoMask, MandrillMask then chants for minutes, completing the ritual. Soon, then lightning strikes down at FlamingoMask, reviving him. The next day, both he and FlamingoMask went their separate ways, however MandrillMask stated he would always come back to FlamingoMask whenever he needed him. MandrillMask then flew off on a cloud and headed elsewhere. MandrillMask came back later however while still afar when he gave FlamingoMask the Flamingo Feather, so that he could use it to size change with. FlamingoMask thanked MandrillMask, to which MandrillMask replied back however that FlamingoMask shouldn't be thanking him but the Grand Phoenix. MandrillMask then took off and wished FlamingoMask good luck. ''Whatever Happened to Sevengar? MandrillMask reappeared to FlamingoMask when he was searching for his Flamingo Feather and taught him the ways of "Flamingo Eye". Along with him, he had also brought the Baby Phoenix. He taught him some more about the technique before then stating he must go again, however he also warned him about his enemy was also lurking nearby and he (FlamingoMask) must be careful. MandrillMask then reappeared at the end of the episode, stating to FlamingoMask that it was important that he could see him, stating that FlamingoMask needed more training now, as he felt something wicked this way was coming. Personality MandrillMask is a very wise, good-hearted, mystical, powerful, ancient and resourceful Nocturne who is of a mythical status. He is almost always seen being stoic, however he has a sense of humor and likes to trick/mess with others sometimes with his powers, but in a very light way. While on the side of good, MandrillMask has made himself reclusive, only deciding to make himself present in times of a emergency or dire situation. He has himself so elusive and hard to find, to the point many doubt if he actually exists or not. In regards to training, he will only train those who he sees as worthy and when they finally do become his apprentice; he will show them that the path to become a better trained warrior is really not an easy one, but one that is very worth it in the long run. Abilities * '''Elemental Control:' MandrillMask has control over all elements. * Cloud Control: MandrillMask has control over the clouds, and can even conjure some up, that way he can ride on them or lay on them. He can also use them to fly to meet up with others. * Omnipotence: MandrillMask is stated to be all powerful. * Decelerated Aging: MandrillMask appears to have a very slow aging process, being able to live through out several years, even decades and hundreds of years. * Levitation: MandrillMask is capable of levitating. While doing this, he gets into a yoga position. * Time Freeze: MandrillMask can freeze time. He was shown using this when he healed FlamingoMask of his bullet wounds. * Staff: MandrillMask is armed with a staff that he can use to hike with or may even use to combat with. With it, he can also; ** Healing Ray: By channeling enough energy and chanting, MandrillMask can fire a ray that heals from the staff. It can perform such healing such as either removing bullet wounds, repairing damaged limbs, cure an illness or even restore a lost health. * Teleportation: MandrillMask is capable of teleportation. He prefers to use levitate however. * Invisibility: MandrillMask can apparently become invisible, making himself only visible to his apprentices such as FlamingoMask. Even when he appears along with, he cannot be seen by anyone else it seems. Even Emperor Goro's forces were unable to see him. * Telepathy: MandrillMask is able to communicate to others via "thought-speak" in order to contact them from afar distances. * Incorruptible: MandrillMask is unable to be possessed or mind-controlled. * Enhanced Agility: Despite his apparent old age, he is very athletic, very agile as well. * Dream Walking: MandrillMask appears to be capable of walking into other people's dreams. * Dream Communication: MandrillMask can speak/communicate to people in their dreams. * Immortality: MandrillMask is implied to be immortal. While this hasn't been confirmed, his apparent agelessness and power seems to suggest so. Trivia * MandrillMask was partially influenced by Rafiki from The Lion King and Yoda from Star Wars. However, he was mainly based off of Ultraman King. * Their is some debate whether or not he truly exists to some, with some doubting if he even does exist, while others believing that he does. Others also think he once existed but not anymore. * Originally he was going to have a third eye, but this was scrapped as Gallibon didn't think it looked right. * Much like FlamingoMask himself, MandrillMask also originated from a different site based on roleplaying, however this is set in a completely different continuity to better fit with the setting of the story. Category:Allies Category:Fan Seijin Category:Other Heroes Category:Fan Kaijin Category:Fan Non-Ultra Heroes Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:FlamingoMask Allies Category:Gallibon the Destroyer